1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a detecting device, detecting system, and manufacturing method of the detecting device, that are applied to a medical diagnostic imaging apparatus, a non-destructing inspection apparatus, an analysis apparatus using radiation, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
As of recent, thin-film semiconductor manufacturing technology is also being applied to detecting devices having an array of pixels (pixel array), combining switching devices such as thin-film transistors (TFT) and conversion devices which convert radiation or light into charge such as photodiodes or the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-026300 discloses, as a detecting device according to the related art, a switching device disposed on a substrate, a conversion device disposed on the switching device and electrically connected to the switching device, and an inter-layer insulating layer disposed between the substrate, switching device, and conversion device. The conversion device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-026300 includes a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching device, a counter electrode disposed facing the pixel electrode, a semiconductor portion disposed between the pixel electrode and counter electrode, and an impurity semiconductor portion disposed between the pixel electrode and the semiconductor portion. A polycrystalline transparent conductive oxide is used for this pixel electrode, for efficient illumination if light to reduce afterimage. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-026300 discloses that a buffer layer may be provided to the conversion device to improve adhesion between the semiconductor portion and the pixel electrode.
However, the configuration in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-026300 has had difficult in realizing both the adhesion of the impurity semiconductor portion and transparent conductive oxide, and dark current properties of the conversion device. Improving the adhesion of the impurity semiconductor portion and transparent conductive oxide has led to lowered dark current properties of the conversion device, and improved dark current properties of the conversion device has led to deterioration in adhesion of the impurity semiconductor portion and transparent conductive oxide.